


Breaking Riko's Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Chubby, Chubby Mari, Chubby RIko, F/F, Making Out, Riko's mom is also chubby, chubby girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mari is trying to get Riko to make out with her, and Riko eventually agrees, but both fail to notice the loud creaking sound coming from Riko's bed...





	Breaking Riko's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Both girls are depicted at 250+lbs

It was a rather lazy Sunday in October, Mari was over at Riko’s place, and they were doing what any couple would do on a lazy Sunday. Cuddling, lazing, and generally enjoying each other’s company. They were in Riko’s room, and were sitting on Riko’s bed, with her TV and GS4 facing them. Riko was sitting in front of Mari, who provided rubs and food. Riko was playing “A big heart in love,” a dating sim about a chubby girl trying to find love among the other chubby girls at her high school. Riko could certainly relate to that. 

Riko Sakurauchi was a rather bottom-heavy girl, having a large butt and the thighs to support it. Going above the waist, she had a decent sized belly, it wasn’t as big as her girlfriend’s, but it was still soft and huggable, according to Mari anyway. Her bust wasn’t anything special, but her face was fairly full, having squishy cheeks. She was wearing her usual lounge clothes, a dark green sweater with some sweatpants Mari had given her. They were the softest and most comfortable sweatpants Riko’s ever worn. Though, she could do without the “Juicy” written on the butt in diamonds.

Mari Ohara was playing a different game, and it was one she wasn’t winning at the moment. Her game was “Try to get Riko horny enough so they can make out.” She had tried everything, rubbing her big thighs, rubbing her belly while feeding her, even grabbing and shaking her butt. None of it could get Riko to take her focus off her game. 

Mari herself was belly-heavy, having a big and jiggly belly that had the makings of a second roll. Her lower half wasn’t as big as Riko’s, but it wasn’t anything to scoff at. Her bust was a sight, overshadowing Riko’s pair by a large amount. Her face was simply fuller, though a second chin was on the horizon for her. She had stolen some of Riko’s spare lounge wear, the sweatpants providing a nice comfort. The sweater she was wearing got past her bust but couldn’t quite make its way over her belly. 

Riko was playing well, and the girl she was going after, Makoto Siijima, seemed really into her character. They were in the same class and had gone on a lot of dates. Riko seemed really into her game, the best ending was in sight. It was almost spring in the game, which meant the year was almost over, and her chance to confess to Makoto was coming up. 

Mari however was getting a little impatient with her game. Trying to turn on her girlfriend was proving to be a challenge. She was too focused, and she currently had her hands on Riko’s boobs, which Riko seemed to barely register as something that was happening. Mari had hit her limits. 

“Rikocchi!”

“Hmm..? What is it Mari?” Riko asked, turning around, “…why are your hands on my boobs?” 

“I want to make-out with you!” 

“I-I see…but I’m doing so well…” Riko said, motioning to the TV. 

“Forget about that! Let me kiss you a whole bunch!” 

“…alright,” Riko put down her controller, “What do want me to do?”

“Lie down for me,” Riko followed Mari’s instructions, “and now…” Mari then got on top of Riko, their faces very close together. Then Mari moved her head closer, Riko blushing at the movement. Mari put her lips on Riko’s, and Riko moaned a little at the action, and leaned into it too. Mari started lightly moaning herself, and was starting to feel around Riko, attempting to reach her lower half. Riko, who was also getting into it, was grabbing for Mari’s belly, feeling the soft and supple belly was making the making out feel even better. What neither pair heard was a knock at the door. 

Then Riko’s mom walked in, her shape similar in that to her daughter. She had more treats ready for the chubby pair. What she walked in on was her daughter and her girlfriend making out pretty hard on her bed, which was starting to make some loud creaking noises. Neither noticed that she had walked in. Riko opened her eyes for a brief second, before they widened, and she went red-faced, pulling her face away from Mari. Mari made a “hmm?” sound and turned around to see Riko’s mom staring at them, wide eyed herself. Not wanting to make an awkward situation more awkward, Riko’s mom simply set the tray of treats down, and nearly bolted out of the room, leaving two stunned chubby girls who now had a ruined mood to deal with.

That is, until Riko grabbed Mari’s face and pulled it to her own. It was an unprecedented move for the red-head, normally Mari made the first move in any intimate situations. Riko had managed to restore the mood, which Mari didn’t think was going to happen. Neither however heard the continued creaking coming from Riko’s bed. They felt it though when it finally made a loud snapping noise. Both girls went tumbling off Riko’s bed and hit the floor. The resulting fall caused positions to flip, Riko now laying on top of Mari. They both sat there, stunned once again, Riko resting on top of Mari, Mari realizing that having Riko on top was a way better feeling for her. Riko attempted to alleviate the mood a little by leaning in to kiss Mari some more, which certainly didn’t do a lot to alleviate the fact that she had just broken her bed but it was nice for both parties involved in the kiss. 

After a little more making out, Riko and Mari inspected the damage. It seemed one of the posts holding the bed up had snapped. They were a little more rambunctious then they realized. 

“I’ll just have to buy you a new one, Rikocchi!” Mari said, already pulling out her phone, “It’ll be the best one I can find!” 

“Remember that I need to have space in my room for my stuff, Mari.” 

“Right, right,” Mari said, kind of ignoring what her girlfriend just said.

“Shouldn’t I get some input? It’s my bed.”

“Well I broke it, so I’m going to replace it!”

“I broke it too.”

“Well I’m the reason we even broke it at all,” Riko sighed, giving into her girlfriend’s wishes. She hoped Mari wouldn’t make anything crazy but knew that was a pipe dream, “it’ll be the most luxurious bed you’ve ever felt, Rikocchi!”

\---

It had been about a week since the “bed bust incident” as Riko’s mom called it, and Riko was relaxing at home on her temporary futon, reading some manga. She finished the route with Makoto yesterday, and did earn that best ending. She was proud of that and was currently thinking about who to go for in her next playthrough. 

The doorbell rang, and Riko’s mom answered the door, what was waiting was a delivery man with a rather large bed with him. After letting him into Riko’s room, he quickly assembled the frame and set up the bed, which took up a rather large amount of room before leaving. The bed was significantly larger than her old one, going from a single to a queen-sized bed was quite the jump, and it seemed to be more reinforced then before. It was also incredibly soft. Once Riko sat on it, she didn’t want to get up, suddenly ok with never having to get up and walk again. It even came with some fancy features. It was adjustable, and even had a special massage mode (which shook the whole house and made Riko jiggle quite a bit).

Riko’s mom had heard that the Mari was paying for it, but she didn’t expect such a nice one. Though in hindsight, she really should have, given who Mari is. Riko had similar thoughts, but this was almost underwhelming for Mari. Riko was expecting a king-size, so this was a pleasant surprise. It still fit into her room rather comfortably. Riko felt her phone buzz with a text from Mari.

**Mari:** Did it arrive? 

**Riko:** Yes, it did! Thank you, Mari!

**Mari:** Would you like to…test it out?

**Riko:** I’m already waiting <3 Come over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked this! I'd appreciate it!


End file.
